Charah Playlist
by Natvv
Summary: I'm just going through my iTunes Charah playlist, so I decided to post this. Not really "fic"-ish right now, but they're getting more and more Fic-y. I'll post everything Charah-song-related in this story. ;D


_**I must note that these are not Fics [well some came to be a little bit as I was writing], they're just why I think of these songs as Charah songs.**_

_**I have way more Charah songs than just these, but these are what I have on my iTunes Charah playlist.**_

_**  
And yes, I *should* be working on ch3 of Vs The Mission, but I'm taking a break from it. It's a tricky chapter to write :/**_

_**Some of these are about feelings pre-Vs Colonel, some post-Vs Colonel.**_

_**And there are no edits, no spell check, no grammar check, so please ignore those :/**_

_**-------------------------**_

**This Love-The Veronicas.**

Although Sarah would insist it was a cover, Chuck can see that it's more than that in her eyes, and during their first _real_ kiss. She's assigned to be there just to protect him, and he needs to trust her, for more than just that. Sarah's job is pulling her away from him. She knows that she should leave, but she really doesn't want to, and it breaks her heart, but even if she's on a different mission, far away from him, she'll never give up on her feelings for him.

Chuck is really important to Sarah, every day that they go on it gets more that way. She knows that it'll all have to be over eventually, and she'll be reassigned. She just doesn't want to think about it, and she'll never stop thinking of him. She'll never give up on him.

They have to give it a chance. Neither of them has ever liked anyone this much before. It wasn't like this with Jill, or with Bryce. Chuck need's to know Sarah's real feelings, and he wants to hear that she loves him too.

_**-------------------------**_

**About You Now-Miranda Cosgrove**

Sarah should have just been there for the mission, she should have just been there to protect Chuck. She has feelings for him, though, and she denies them. He knows how she really feels though. She can't be with him, Beckman will reassign her. Yet she's never felt anything like this with anyone. They could technically be together, but the entire government is against them. She has faced her feelings though, and she knows that she likes, no, loves him.

She misses the old days when it was so simple, cover life and real life were a black and white difference. Sarah knows how she feels about him now, and it scares her. She was dumb to ignore it before, but she knows her feelings for him now. She knows how she's been breaking his heart this whole time. She doesn't want to give him up, and she doesn't want to be driven away by the next time their emotions are exposed, just because it scares her. Everything is changing around her, it barely matters, though, because at least she has Chuck, even if it is a "cover". She wishes she can go back and undo all the times that she shot him down.

Sarah thinks about him every day. She can't just move on and be reassigned, she cares about him a lot. She's not denying it any more. She was wrong to ignore how she feels about him, now she's faced it though. She just needs to let him know now. She may know now, but now it's time for him to, too.

_**-------------------------**_

**Check Yes Juliet-We The Kings**

_POV=Chuck [thinking to himself about Sarah]_

Is she with me? What are her real feelings? We may be involved in all this government crap, but still, this means much more to me, and probably her too, than all of that. Whenever we get close to her revealing her true emotions, she just puts up these walls. I'm always asking her about her feelings, practically begging her to just think about it. We've gotten this far in our relationship, there's no turning back at this point. We could run from Beckman and the government, never look back at all that total crap. Or when I finally get the damn Intersect out then maybe we can go on a real date. We could finally be together. I'll wait for her for the end of time, if I get the Intersect out then there will be no government, just us. Or is she allowed to be involved with civillians? Still, maybe, CIA agents retire one day? I can wait for her until then. Or maybe earlier, if she quits. If she just quits and walks away from the government. I just wish we could be together sooner than that. She can't let Beckman or anyone else convince her into staying. I doubt she would, though, her job means everything to her. I wish it could just be her and me though. If we could go out, we'd be on top of the world, nobody, not even Beckman could stop us. The government would not be a part of our relationship, whatever, and whenever, it may be, though.

_**-------------------------**_

**A Comet Appears-The Shins**

Their relationship is barely within their reach, they may be able to have some relationship, it'll be hard, though. Sarah's been through so much in the CIA, so much that she'll never want Chuck to know about. Chuck knows all that he needs to, though. He knows that he loves her, and that she's a great nice person that he'd never want to give up. Their relationship is doomed as long as Beckman is there, though. Neither of them wants to be without each other, they need each other, and love each other. Sarah has finally come to admit it herself, but she is trying to ignore it. They will search for a way out of the stupid government, but it'll be hard, with all of the covers and everything. It'll be hard, but it's worth a shot.

_**-------------------------**_

**Decode-Paramore**

_Sarah's POV [what she's thinking one day]_

I can't decide whether to quit and be with Chuck or move on to my next mission when this is all over. Chuck's always pushing me to say how I really feel, but Beckman's always threatening to re-assign me. We're losing in this thing, she already tried to reassign me once. She can't make me give him up, though, I won't let her. How did I get here? I have never fallen for an asset before. But then again, I've never had an asset like Chuck. I can see how he feels in his eyes, and I'm sure he knows how I feel. I've almost slipped up so much. I've got to figure this out. I'm trying to send him the signals that I love him, that I want to be with him, but that I can't because of my job. This scares me. I should just walk away, ask to be re-assigned, but I just can't. I can't. I love him, I can't let any superiors know, they'd re-assign me in a second. If they find out, everything is over. I love him so much. I can't ignore it, but Beckman may be right, it could screw us up on missions, distract me, Chuck or I could get hurt, or worse, killed on a mission. I just want to be with him. No government crap, just us.

_**-------------------------**_

**Diamonds-Katy Perry**

_Sarah's POV [again :P]_

I have to live up to my reputation for the government. I love Chuck, too, though. It's like a ton of bricks weighing down on me, I have no idea what to do. The CIA trusts me, thinks of me as a top agent. Nobody ever guessed that I would fall for the asset. It feels like walls closing in on me. I'm pressured by the government to do my job well and not let anything interfere, but also by Chuck to let him know my real feelings. We'll get out of this one day though, and we'll get out of it well. If it weren't for all of this, Chuck and I could be together. Although, without all of this between Chuck and me, I would live up to what I'm supposed to do for the CIA. I wouldn't give either up though. I don't want to be a memory of Chuck's, I want to be there with him. I hope after all of this he still has feelings for me, after all the times I've let him down. We will get out of this, though. He will get the Intersect out, and I will eventually be out of the CIA. I believe in him, to go with all this government stuff, and to still like me, I just hope that he knows how I feel about him, and that he still trusts me. All of this pressure from the government is going to make our eventual relationship even better, though, because we will have gone through it together. The government will see that an ex-agent can date a civillian. And it will not screw up my missions while I'm with them. They'll see. I just need all of this government stuff to be over with.

_**-------------------------**_

_**I only got about 1/4 through my playlist, but I'm going to bed though. Super tired, I was up all night worrying about Season 3.**_

_**I'll sell my TV if Chuck is cancelled.**_

_**Anyways, I'll add the rest tommorow in other chapter(s).**_

_**But maybe not tommorrow, because I'm hopefully going to be in the right mind-set to finish Ch3 of Vs The Mission by then.**_

_**Thanks for reading this so far !**_

_**Oh and btw I wrote this all late last night, but FanFic was down. When it says tommorow, that means today, etc.**_

_**And I'm about 3/4 way through Vs The Mission chapter 3, so be ready, this chapter's gonna be a good one, we start finding out what's going on xD**_

_**[and sorry if some of those song thingies didn't make sense, I wrote that on no-sleep last night :P]**_


End file.
